PISARA
by pastaaajet
Summary: Nasa Japan si Rizza, ang bestfriend ko. May foreign exchange student naman sa school. NA JAPANESE. Si Len Kagamine. At ngayon ako ang in-assign para turuan siya ng tagalog. What the heck- weeaboo Japanese lang ang alam ko! Mukhang mapapahiya yata ako ah... p.s. If you want an English version, feel free to send me a PM! [HIATUS]


**PISARA**

* * *

"Anak, balita ko may foreign exchange student na dadalaw sa school 'nyo?" tanong sa'kin ni Mama habang inuubos ko ang baso ng gatas na pinilit niyang ipainom sa'kin.

Halos maidura ko ang iniinom ko.

"P-po?" pinunasan ko ng panyo ang labi ko. "Hindi ko po 'yun alam ah!"

"Hindi ka naman yata nakikinig sa school eh," umiling-iling si Nanay.

"Ah, hindi po-" napakagat-labi ako. Oo nga, hindi ako nakikinig sa school, pero kung magkakaroon nga ng foreign exchange student sa school namin, syempre dapat alam ko 'yun!

"'Yung top one 'nyo daw, si Rizza, s'ya daw 'yung pupunta sa Japan."

Naging sinlaki ng limampisong barya ang mga mata ko.

"Siya daw 'yung pupunta sa Japan."

"...pupunta sa Japan."

"...sa Japan."

"...Japan."

"JAPAN."

Napatayo ako at hinampas ko ang mesa. Tumalon ang mga pinggan at tumagilid ang baso ko, kung saan tumulo ang natirang mga patak ng gatas.

"SA JAPAN?" Hindi ako makapaniwala sa narinig ko.

"Um, oo..." napatingin si Mama sa plato ko na puno ng mga bawang na pinili ko mula 'dun sa sinangag kanina. [Ayoko sa bawang. Oo bampira ako. Haha.] "Balita ko nga papasok na mamaya eh. Swerte ni Rizza, ano?"

"Bye, Ma, aalis na po 'ko!" agad kong binigyan si Mama ng goodbye-kiss at tumakbo palabas.

"Um- A-jay! A-jay, anak, baon mo!"

**A/N babae si A-jay.**

* * *

May Japanese na foreign exchange student daw na darating ngayon. Grabe, hindi ako makapaniwala. Excited na ako. Ano kaya siya? Babae? Isang sobrang cute na babae? Kaso, ano kayang iisipin niya sa boring na school uniform ng mga Pilipino? Tapos, kung lalaki, cute din kaya? Hala, kung cute edi marami na agad akong karibal! Haha!

Dumiretso ako sa classroom. Sa room, lahat sila nag-uusap tungkol sa darating na foreign exchange student. 'Yung iba nag-rereklamong nami-miss na daw nila si Rizza. Well, oo namimiss ko rin si Rizza. Actually, siya lang ang kaibigan ko.

Nag-simula tuloy akong mainis sa sarili ko dahil masyadong akong na-excite tungkol sa foreign exchange student kaya nakalimutan ko na ang tungkol kay Rizza. Grabe, ang sama ko.

Maya-maya, nag-simula na ang klase. Nakangiti ng abot-tenga si Ma'am Morada.

"Class, siguro naman alam 'nyo na rin na may foreign exchange student tayo."

Nag-cheer ang lahat.

"Well, ii-introduce ko na siya sa inyo," sumilip muna saglit si Ma'am sa labas. "Ren?"

Isang bata ang pumasok sa classroom. Ginintuan ang buhok niya at asul ang mga mata. Mas mukhang Amerikano kaysa Hapon. Napasimangot ako.

"A-ano, ka-kamusta, ang panaran ko ay Len Kagamine, masaya akon makilara kayo," sabi niya. _Hala, Hapon nga._

"SUGOOOII!" napatayo ako at tumingin ako sa kanya. Kumikislap yata ang mga mata ko sa sobrang tuwa.

Napatingin ang lahat sa'kin. Ngayon ko lang rin napagtanto kung ano ang ginawa ko kani-kanina lang. "Um, sorry."

"Nihongo o hanashimasu ka," tumingin sa'kin ang FES, at nagulat ako. Umiling na lang ako bilang tugon.

"Nihongo o hanashimasen," sagot ko, at napasimangot siya.

"Uh... excuse me?" biglang sinabi ni Ma'am Morada, at napansin kong nakatingin sa'kin ang buong klase. "Mukhang nagkakaintindihan yata kayo, pa'no naman kami di'ba?"

"Sorry po," bulong ko.

"Okay. Tutal naman nagkakaintindihan kayo, tuturuan mo siyang mag-tagalog," tumingin si Ma'am kay Ren. "Maupo ka 'dun sa upuan ni Rizza, sa tabi nung kausap mo kanina."

Tinitigan siya ng matagal ni Ren. Parang gusto ko tuloy matawa.

"Ay! Hindi ka pala nagtatagalog... do you understand English?"

"A... a bit, sensei," sagot ni Ren, at napangiti si Ma'am nang matawag na 'sensei'. Ang pagkakasabi niya pa ng 'bit' ay parang 'bitto'. Hangkyut.

"Sit beside that girl," tinuro ako ni Ma'am, at naupo si Ren sa upuan sa tabi ko.

"Haro~" binati kosiya, at nginitian niya ako. _It's so cute I'm gonna diiiie!_

"Marunon ka ba nan Nihongo?" tanong niya ulit. "Kanina..."

"Ang cute mo mag-tagalog, alam mo ba 'yun," sabi ko sa kanya. "Marunong ka ba ng Filipino?"

"Kaunti lan," sagot niya.

"Paano kita tuturuan ng tagalog kung weeaboo Japanese lang ang alam ko?" napa-facepalm ako. Bad trip, mapapahiya yata ako.

"English," tanong ko, "How much English can you speak?"

"Um..." mukhang nahirapan yata sa tanong ko. Lagot, pa'no na 'to?

Lumingon ako sa bintana sa tabi ko. Tinuro ko ito at kinalabit si Ren.

"Bintana," sabi ko, at tumingin siya sa bintana.

"...bintana," tinuro niya rin ang bintana. Napangiti ako.

"Oo, bintana," pumalakpak ako. Pumalakpak din siya. Ang cute.

"Oo?"

"Hm. Um, oo, yes, hai."

"Ah... oo... hai! Oo!"

Natatawa ako. Para kaming bata.

"Torres," bigla akong tinawag ni Ma'am Morada. "Pwede mamaya na 'yan?"

"Opo, sorry po!"

* * *

Pagdating ng recess, ipinagpatuloy ko ang pambatang pagtuturo ko sa kanya ng tagalog.

"Mesa," hinampas ko ang mesa.

"Mesa...?" tinuro niya ang desk niya. Tumango ako at nag-thumbs up. Gumaya siya.

Tinuro niya ang hinlalaki niya. "Kore wa...?"

"Hinlalaki," sagot ko. "Ito ang hinlalaki."

"Kore wa... ito an?"

Napaisip muna ako bago sumagot. "Ito ay ang."

"Ito ay an means kore wa."

"Tama!"

"Tama?"

"Correct."

"Tama, correct?"

"Oo."

"Tama... tama!"

"Tama!" nag-thumbs up ulit ako. Tinuro niya ang hinlalaki ko.

"Hinraraki!"

Napangiti ako.

Ito ang simula ng isang mabuting pagkakaibigan.

_Mainggit kayo, Hapon kaibigan ko! Haha!_

* * *

**Yessh. Sumulat ako ng tagalog para malaman kung may Pilipino ba dito.**

**MAY MGA PILIPINO BA 'DYAN? TINGIN DITO, DALI! MAY TAGALOG FANFIC DITO! MGA KABABAYAN KO!**

**PM 'nyo 'ko kung gusto 'nyo ng English version! Salamat!**

**Kung Pilipino ka, mag-salita ka! Gusto kong makarinig mula sa'yo!**


End file.
